


Forbidden Rendezvous

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Exhibitionism, M/M, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Rutting, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's not where Cody would have picked for a rendezvous, but he's starting to see the appeal.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Forbidden Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, I come bearing boot kink.

They shouldn’t be here, but there are perks to being the commander for a High Jedi General. One of those is having access to the Council chambers. It’s not the first place _ Cody _ would have thought of for a rendezvous, but the mischievous look in Obi-Wan’s eyes when it came up was something he could never resist. And as far as bragging rights went - not that he was in the habit of talking about his sex life - it was certainly near the top. 

Cody shakes off the thoughts, focusing on the present. He smirks at Obi-Wan, relishing the glassy look in his eyes. "It's a good thing we wear the same size boots,  _ General _ , looks like these need a polish, and it looks like you need a reminder on how to do it properly." He tugs a lock of gingery hair. "On your knees."

Obi-Wan sinks down gracefully, even with his wrists crossed behind his back. Not bound, Cody never needs to, with how eager to please he is. No matter what order he gives, Obi-Wan will obey it without question or safeword out. It's part of why they do this: orders that are easy to give and easy to obey, a respite for both of them. 

It almost takes Cody’s breath away, how beautiful Obi-Wan is, with the artificial sunset streaming in through the massive windows to paint him in gold and copper, pink kissing his cheekbones. Despite the love swelling in his chest, he doesn’t let that awe seep into his voice as he says, “Clean them. With your tongue, General.” Obi-Wan looks up at him with wide blue eyes, and Cody smirks again. “Did I stutter?” He crosses his legs, bringing one of the knee-high boots closer to Obi-Wan’s parted lips. 

There’s no mistaking the bright flush of shame and arousal on his cheeks, or the way he presses a palm to his cock, hard and clearly aching between parted thighs. Still, Obi-Wan is graceful as ever as he leans down, his tongue darting out to lick the shining brown leather. He looks up at Cody through his lashes for approval, and Cody doesn’t offer any verbally, but he runs his fingers through copper-bright hair like he would a well-behaved pet.

That’s all it takes, apparently, and Obi-Wan leans forward again to lick the boot in front of him. Cody watches him for a few minutes, studying the concentration on Obi-Wan’s face and the way it almost pulls him out of that soft, hazy space he loves to find when they have an extra bit of time between missions (or when Cody can talk him into putting down his work for a little while longer than usual). 

He should get a reward, Cody thinks, so he stretches out his other leg to gently press the vamp against Obi-Wan’s cock. It gets a beautiful little moan, and Obi-Wan pauses to pant against the spit-slick leather. “Did I say you could stop?” he asks, arching a brow.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan whispers, shuddering.

“ _ Ah _ ,” Cody says sharply, tugging his hair again, “Try again.”

Obi-Wan  _ whimpers _ and it makes Cody’s cock twitch in his pants. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“That’s better. Keep going.”

He keeps grinding the boot against Obi-Wan’s cock, letting him rut against it as he worships the other. It’s cute, the way he whimpers and gasps, but still does his best to obey the orders he’s been given. Watching him submit like this is heady; it’s a  _ gift _ , and one Cody doesn’t accept lightly. 

Obi-Wan’s breath hitches, and he moans as he ruts harder for a moment before he comes, spilling over Cody’s boot. His panting ticks to a higher pitch, and Cody squeezes his own cock to keep from coming in his pants. He has better plans for that. 

“Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” he purrs to Obi-Wan with a chuckle, “It’s okay, I know you’re always too tense and busy to take care of yourself the way you need. Now you have to clean up your mess, though.” He crosses his legs the opposite way now, offering the come-stained boot up to Obi-Wan’s parted lips.

Obi-Wan flushes even darker, staining all the way down the skin his open tunic exposes, but he doesn’t hesitate to lean down to lick his come off the leather. It’s beautiful, and Cody watches him hungrily. He can’t wait to take him apart. 

The second the boots are spotless, he pulls Obi-Wan up into a demanding kiss, tasting come and leather polish on his mouth. Obi-Wan moans, and Cody nips his lip. “Over the chair, cyare,” he purrs, standing up to bend him over, “Hands on the back, knees on the seat, just like that. You’re so good for me.” He grabs the lube out of his pocket before he shoves his pants down around his thighs, nudging Obi-Wan’s legs apart with his own. “Already got yourself all opened up for me, didn’t you? Stars, you’re so good. I love you so much.” He presses a kiss to the constellation of freckles on his shoulder. “Ready for me?”

Obi-Wan nods, panting. “Please, Cody, I need you to fuck me.” The words sound  _ filthy _ slurred through that Coruscanti accent, and Cody kisses the back of his neck as he slicks his cock.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you.” He wants nothing more than to take care of the man he loves. When he sinks into Obi-Wan, he has to bite his lip to keep from groaning too loudly. Obi-Wan keens, and it’s music to his ears. Cody knows he isn’t going to last much longer, and he fucks into him the way he knows Obi-Wan loves, hard and fast, chasing his own high as Obi-Wan whines in oversensitive pleasure. “You like this, knowing anyone could walk in if they wanted to, knowing next time you have a meeting, all you’ll be thinking about is me fucking you in your seat, with your own come on your boots? You’ll be half hard the whole time, thinking about how good my cock feels in you, how much you  _ want _ this.” 

Obi-Wan pants, nodding as he rests his head on his wrists, his knuckles white with how tight he’s gripping the back of the chair, and Cody nips his shoulder with a smirk. He’s getting close, and he thrusts in hard, holding himself as deep as he can as he comes inside him with a groan. 

They stay there for a long moment, panting together, Cody’s arms wrapped around Obi-Wan to hold him close. “You okay?” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before he pulls out slowly. 

Obi-Wan nods, blinking as he comes back to himself, before he smiles. “A little tired, I don’t think I’m quite as young as I used to be,” he admits, and Cody kisses him.

“You were perfect.” He cups Obi-Wan’s cheek, his other hand at the small of his back to hold him close. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Cody.”

Cody knows they need to get dressed and get out of the Council rooms before anyone comes by, but for the moment, they can stay here in one another’s arms. 


End file.
